Después de la oscuridad
by Flame's Child
Summary: Tras llevar sus fuerzas al límite, Eren colapsa y pierde algo importante. Han pasado meses desde entonces y ya no le quedan esperanzas; la presencia del brusco de Jean es lo único que aún lo hace sentirse útil. Jean no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué hace todo lo que hace por su "rival". Pronto, un evento inesperado sacará sus sentimientos ocultos a la luz. (Oneshot)


Hey hey hey! o/  
Phew! Tenía ya muchísimo tiempo sin pasarme por acá, pordiosquérecuerdos (?)  
Desde hacía rato que tenía la nostalgia por mi OTP de Shingeki y decidí hacer algo al respecto (?), así que agarré uno de los tantos oneshots que se quedaron en el cajón, me decidí a terminarlo... y voilà~  
Quién sabe? Tal vez me sigo derecho y acabo todos los que tengo ahí metidos... tal vez! No prometo nada! D:

Con tantos feels por el manga y por toda la emoción que se viene por la tercera temporada, no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que podrían tener estos novios enojados en universos paralelos jajaja  
Espero disfruten la historia! :D

* * *

 **DESPUÉS DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Metió el último paño en el cuenco; tras remojarlo unos segundos, lo sacó y estrujó para escurrirlo.  
Arrugó la nariz. Esa sustancia viscosa estaba más apestosa que de costumbre. ¿Le habría echado hierbas de más? Dio un vistazo al papel con las instrucciones. Tres puñados, decía.  
Recordó que justo cuando estaba preparando la mezcla Sasha entró, dispuesta a robarse un pedazo de pan, pero no esperaba que él estuviera ahí. Para entonces, ya había echado dos puñados; debió arrojar más por la distracción.  
—Molesta chica patata…  
Aguantando la respiración, desechó el contenido apestoso y luego guardó los paños humedecidos en una canasta, olió su mano izquierda y volvió a arrugar la nariz; tendría que aguantar ese hedor por horas.  
Abandonó la canasta maloliente y fue al cuarto a lavarse el rostro sudoroso. Hacía mucho calor esa mañana.  
El agua estaba fría, pero deliciosa al contacto; dejó caer unas gotas sobre su cuello acalambrado y respiró profundamente, observando las ondas en el líquido. Un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados le devolvía un semblante serio.  
Como si de un espejo se tratase, reflejó sus recuerdos de ese día, cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer comenzaban a iluminar el entorno.

— _Volveremos en una semana, asegúrense de que no haga tonterías.  
Él chasqueó la lengua, sin preocuparse por ocultar su fastidio.  
_— _No se preocupen, le leeremos su cuento antes de dormir.  
Aunque nadie rio por el sarcástico chiste Hanji le sonrió, divertida, y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
_— _Trataremos de regresar lo más pronto posible.  
Tras su asentimiento, la capitana miró a Levi, quien señaló el sendero con la cabeza, gesto que ella respondió con el pulgar hacia arriba. Acto seguido, montó a su caballo y los demás la imitaron.  
Suspiró, resignado, pues a él y a Sasha les esperaba una larga jornada. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar a la cabaña.  
_— _Jean.  
Al volverse ante el llamado halló a Mikasa, tan hermosa como siempre, con aquel brillante cabello negro y sus dulces ojos oscuros. Ella le cogió del brazo con suavidad._  
— _Cuídalo mucho, por favor._

Tragándose el pinchazo de celos, no le quedó más remedio que responderle con un paciente "sí".  
Según sus cálculos, hoy estarían regresando. Quizás llegarían por la noche, si es que no sufrían retrasos en el viaje, lo que se traducía en que todavía le quedaba el día entero.  
Secó su rostro y regresó a la cocina. Aprovecharía que Sasha estaba fuera haciendo guardia para comer algo y preparar el desayuno.

Quedarse a "cuidar" de Eren en vez de salir a las misiones no era lo más divertido de la vida, pero las órdenes eran órdenes. Aunque, tenía que reconocer, el chico en realidad no daba problemas: dormía, comía, vagaba por la cabaña, de vez en cuando tomaba un baño y regresaba a dormir.  
Era patético.  
Tan patético que tampoco podía evitar ese otro pinchazo en su pecho al que decidió llamar "pena".

Se terminó lo que quedaba de su jugo y arrojó los platos sucios al recipiente de madera. Ya los lavaría después… o no.  
Sacó el costal de pan y tras asegurarse de que Sasha no lo veía, extrajo la mitad de una hogaza, luego lo devolvió a su escondite.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde aquel incidente donde Eren se vio obligado a usar su poder varias veces durante dos días seguidos; todos sabían que estaba en su límite, le advirtieron que debía descansar aunque el tiempo apremiara pero aún así él decidió continuar.  
Hasta que colapsó.

— _¡Lo hizo! ¡Creó la estructura!  
No obstante la victoria que algunos clamaban, Armin, Mikasa y él mismo observaron con inquietud las temblorosas piernas del gigante.  
Instantes después, Armin alertó a todos para que se apartaran del camino; sus últimas fuerzas flaquearon y el titán cayó estrepitosamente entre dos casas, en cuyos techos estuvieron varios soldados momentos antes.  
_— _¡Eren!  
Mikasa fue la primera en moverse. Él la siguió.  
Mientras, el resto del escuadrón se movilizó para protegerlos de los titanes más cercanos. Ella hizo un corte limpio en el área conocida, pero una inesperada y agresiva exhalación de vapor los envolvió.  
_— _¡MIKASA!_

Jean cogió una manzana. Justo cuando se disponía a cortarla, se lo pensó mejor y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.  
Fue a donde había colocado la canasta con los trapos apestosos y tras vendar su mano derecha con uno de ellos, regresó a la cocina a untarse con bastante ahínco el jugo de un limón para disfrazar el hedor.  
Parpadeó lentamente, contemplando al vacío.

 _La oriental resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Al ver que Armin había acudido en su auxilio, se protegió el rostro con un brazo e intentó atravesar la cortina de vapor, sin conseguirlo.  
_ — _¡…guien…! ¡No…puedo…!  
Aunque ronca, reconoció la voz, pero no podía verlo.  
_— _Mierda… ¡Eren!  
_ — _¡A-alguien ayú…deme…!  
La súplica del chico tenía un matiz de terror que le hizo estremecerse.  
El vapor seguía saliendo a presión._

Parpadeó lentamente, regresando al presente.  
Vertió avena sobre un cuenco con agua y la removió con rapidez; puso éste y la mitad de la hogaza en una bandeja, la cogió y salió rumbo al dormitorio.  
Incluso cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía escuchar el siseo del vapor y volvía a sentir el calor que emanaba de la piel semi endurecida del titán.

— _¡No puedo verte, Eren! ¿¡Dónde estás!?  
Como respuesta obtuvo un aullido de dolor. Algo no andaba bien. Volvió a protegerse el rostro e hizo otro intento por atravesar el umbral, fracasando.  
_— _¡Dame la mano, pequeño cazo hirviendo! ¡No puedo acercarme más!  
_ — _¡DUELE!  
_ — _¡Maldita sea, Eren, dame la mano!  
_ — _¿¡D-dónde estás...!?  
Él tampoco podía verlo. Desesperado, alargó el brazo pero tuvo que retirarlo de inmediato a causa del intenso calor y la punzada que atacó su mano. La tela del uniforme había comenzado a desintegrarse.  
_— _Ghh… ¡Estira tu jodido brazo!  
Segundos después distinguió una trémula mano entre las violentas exhalaciones, a tan sólo unos centímetros a su derecha. En un impulso, asió la muñeca y tiró hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas; la piel del chico estaba demasiado caliente y al instante sintió ardor en su palma, pero resistió. Cuando el torso del azabache estuvo fuera de la cortina de vapor, lo tomó por las axilas y se alejó de ahí.  
Las exhalaciones fueron selladas en el cuerpo endurecido del titán._

Sacó la manzana de su bolsillo y le dio un mordisco, observando de reojo el vendaje de la mano derecha. Gracias a la mezcla apestosa que Hanji le preparó, la quemadura estaba sanando con rapidez.  
Esquivó por reflejo una tabla suelta a mitad del corredor. Connie nunca se hizo cargo de ella; ya se lo recordaría cuando volviera, de hecho, cuando se dispusiera a irse a dormir.

Hanji también le había dicho que fue afortunado: en ese entonces, el cuerpo de Eren asemejaba a una bola de fuego; de mantener el contacto con él un poco más, habría sufrido horribles heridas, incluso protegido por la ropa. Y aunque ella no le informara, con sólo sentirse sofocado y observar la tela desgarrada de su uniforme se dio una idea de lo cerca que estuvo de quemarse vivo.  
Pero eso no había sido lo peor.

La luz del sol se colaba a través de una vieja ventana, iluminando apenas el tramo hacia los dormitorios.  
Jean se detuvo y alzó la mano sana hacia el haz de luz. Observó la palma y el dorso, sintiendo cómo el calor se internaba en su piel; abrió y cerró el puño varias veces, distraído.

Lo peor no fue el colapso de Eren. Tampoco el inusual vapor a presión, no.  
Lo peor había sido ver su rostro: estaba casi carbonizado y donde debían estar sus ojos sólo había dos agujeros negros que le contemplaban; de algunos retazos de piel brotaba sangre a borbotones.  
En aquel momento, le pareció que miraba el mismísimo rostro de la muerte.

A pesar de que el proceso de regeneración ya había comenzado, los balbuceos, los gemidos y el llanto sin lágrimas que siguieron le indicaron que en definitiva algo no andaba bien.

—¡Mierda!  
Apenas pudo salvar el resto del desayuno. Miró hacia atrás; la tabla vencida que había pisado se rompió, provocando que tropezara. Frunció el ceño; esa cabaña estaba cayéndose a pedazos. La hogaza de pan yacía en el suelo, pero encogiéndose de hombros la levantó y restregó sobre su pantalón antes de dejarla sobre la bandeja. A pesar del óxido en ésta, aún podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos, que se habían entrecerrado al recordar el resto de la historia.  
Tuvieron que suspender las siguientes misiones mientras Eren recuperaba fuerza, pero el día que el chico despertó fue cuando todo cambió.  
De su cuerpo, hubo algo que no se regeneró.

— _¡Eren!  
Mikasa estaba aferrada al chico, aliviada de que estuviera bien. Armin se enfrascó en un breve diálogo con Hanji y Levi sobre sus observaciones en los pasados días. El resto intercambió miradas que mezclaban el alivio y la resignación, dado que creyeron que ahora reanudarían las peligrosas misiones exploratorias.  
Entonces Eren se talló los ojos, somnoliento.  
_ _—_ _¿Pero cómo pueden moverse en esta oscuridad?  
Mikasa lo miró, confundida.  
_ _—¿Eren?  
_ _—_ _¿Por qué no encienden una vela? La noche ya es bastante negra._

 _Recordaba ese silencio. Incómodo, revelador, con un matiz de incertidumbre. El castaño parpadeó, extrañado.  
_ _—_ _¿Qué pasa?  
Todos tenían la misma mirada, aquella que reflejaba el impacto que sus palabras ejercían en ellos. Fue él mismo quien al final decidió hablar lo que los demás callaban:  
_ _—_ _Eren. Es de día._

Había sido duro para todos, en particular para el chico.  
Los primeros días gritaba desesperado, golpeaba al aire y una vez que se tambaleaba y terminaba en el piso lloraba de frustración; intentó transformarse para impulsar la regeneración pero en cuanto lo sacaban, el resultado era el mismo. Ni siquiera como titán era capaz de ver.

Dio otro mordisco a la manzana y luego se detuvo ante la puerta.  
Debía ser aterrador encontrarse en la penumbra absoluta; peor aún, descubrirlo de pronto, al despertarse.  
Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que le sorprendía y admiraba en secreto la rapidez con que Eren pasó a la etapa de aceptación: comenzó a usar más sus otros sentidos, en especial el del oído y el del tacto; incluso se trasladaba por la cabaña usando un sistema guía que Hanji implementó para que se familiarizara con el entorno… pero eso no significaba que el doloroso peso de la situación desaparecía.  
Aún había ocasiones en que despertaba de una siesta y pedía que encendieran la luz, cuando el cuarto ya estaba iluminado.

Intentaron todo, se aventuraron en terrenos desconocidos pero nada resultaba. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar, esperar a que el proceso de regeneración surtiera efecto tarde o temprano. Y eso hicieron.  
Tres meses habían pasado desde entonces.

Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar el abrumador pensamiento. Era mejor si ponía manos a la obra; abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto con gran estruendo.  
—¡Despierta, princesita! ¡Es hora del desayuno!  
Eren murmuró algo, antes de removerse entre las sábanas. Jean arqueó una ceja, fue a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y luego jaló las mantas con brusquedad. Eren, hecho un ovillo, las buscó a tientas pero estas ya estaban lejos de su alcance.  
—Levántate. Hay mucho que hacer hoy.  
—Vete, no tengo hambre.  
—Eso imaginé, por eso me como una parte de tu desayuno—replicó Jean, dándole una mordida a la manzana. Eren le dio la espalda.  
—Puedes comerte el resto.  
—Ya desayuné. La fruta es una compensación.  
—Dáselo a Sasha.  
Jean bufó, ahora fastidiado.  
—Escúchame bien, idiota malagradecido. El desayuno lo hice para ti, no para ella, así que vas a comértelo te guste o no.  
Como respuesta, Eren le alzó el dedo medio. Jean entonces lo empujó hasta casi estamparlo contra la pared. El ojiverde se incorporó, furioso.  
—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?  
—¡No entiendes por las buenas! —rebatió el rubio—. Mi paciencia es muy limitada.  
—¡Ya te dije que no tengo hambre! Llévatelo, iré más tarde.  
Jean tuvo un tic en el ojo, denotando molestia.  
—Ah no, no me hiciste venir en vano. ¡Levántate y cómete eso de una buena vez!  
Eren se talló los ojos, irritado.  
—De todas formas, ¿para qué me lo trajiste? Ya puedo llegar a la cocina sin ayuda.  
—¡Tch! No es por gusto. Me hicieron prometer que te cuidaría—Jean se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque francamente, me parece más divertido montar guardia que hacerla de maldito enfermero.  
—¡Si tanto te molesta, déjame solo!—le espetó el otro, volviendo a acostarse—. ¿Y qué rayos te echaste encima? Huele a limón podrido.  
—¿¡Planeas seguir durmiendo!? Olvídalo, no te lo voy a permitir.

Eren gruñó. Jean también.  
Subiéndose al borde de la cama, el rubio tomó a Eren por un hombro y lo zarandeó, antes de agarrarlo por el cuello de su ropa con la mano izquierda y obligarlo a sentarse en el mismo borde. En medio de los movimientos, se llevó uno que otro golpe del ojiverde, quien volvió a tallarse los ojos, fastidiado.  
—Te odio.  
—Yo también.  
Tras su honesta aunque calmada contestación, Jean se aproximó a la mesita de noche para recoger la bandeja, después la depositó en las piernas de Eren. Arrimó una silla y se sentó en ella, dando un mordisco a la olvidada manzana.  
—Come.  
Eren hizo un puchero. Acto seguido acercó su mano a donde calculaba que estaría la cuchara, pero no la encontró.  
—Está a la izquierda.  
El chico siguió la indicación, golpeando el cuenco de avena en el proceso. Tampoco la encontró.  
—Perdona: me refería a mi izquierda.  
Eren cerró el puño, no obstante, buscó el cubierto. Nada.  
—Ah~ qué distraído soy. ¡Olvidé dártela desde un principio!  
—Jean…  
Sin poder contenerse más, el rubio soltó una carcajada. Eren sabía que estaba justo frente a él, podría darle una buena patada para que se cayera de la silla. Pero contrario a sus violentos pensamientos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le arrebató la cuchara de su mano extendida, interrumpiendo su risotada de golpe.  
—¿Cómo…?  
Eren soltó una suave carcajada.  
—Tú tienes tus trucos, yo tengo los míos—esperó en silencio, sonrió otra vez—. Me encantaría ver tu cara de sorpresa en este momento.  
—No estoy sorprendido.  
El silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto por unos instantes. Eren oyó el leve crujido de la silla, indicándole que Jean había cambiado de posición.  
—¿Acaso escuchaste cuando sacaba la cuchara de mi bolsillo?  
Eren se encogió de hombros.  
—Mis oídos están más desarrollados ahora.  
—Tch. No te sientas tan importante.  
—Tú preguntaste, idiota.  
Pese a sus palabras, ambos estaban sonriendo; pelear por cualquier cosa era habitual en ellos, se atreverían a decir que hasta relajante.  
Eren talló sus ojos, después se llevó la cuchara a los labios; le alegraba saber que al menos ya no se manchaba la ropa cada vez que comía. Apenas el alimento tocó su lengua, arrugó la nariz e hizo un gesto de asco.  
—¿Qué mierda le pusiste a esto?  
—La de siempre. Tardaste mucho y se volvió pastosa; ahora tendrás que masticarla en vez de sólo tragarla.

Eren hizo un puchero y bajó la cuchara a donde creía que estaría el cuenco, acertando. Jean le miró, impasible.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—No puedo comérmela así…  
—Tienes dos manos. Revuélvela.  
De improviso, Eren se echó a reír, a lo que el otro arqueó una ceja, confundido.  
—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Eres tan cruel…  
Jean esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Tres años y medio, ¿y aún no te acostumbras?  
—¿Cómo puede uno acostumbrarse al mal trato? Si por ti fuera, me pondrías el pie cada vez que camine por los pasillos.  
—Qué buena idea~

Eren le lanzó el pan que estaba a su derecha, acertándole en el rostro a juzgar por el quejido que escuchó. Jean devolvió el pan a la bandeja, mal encarado, y dio un golpecito al cuenco.  
—Come.  
—Más tarde. Te dije que no tengo hambre.  
—Sí, eso dijiste hace dos días también. Anda, come, hay mucho que hacer hoy.  
—Limpiar la cabaña. Si los demás se enteran que de nuevo me hiciste ayudarles a ti y a Sasha con eso…  
—Yo no te obligué la última vez. Tampoco lo estoy haciendo ahora—Jean rozó la pierna del otro con la propia, por debajo de la mesa—. Y no me cambies el tema, Jaeger, cómete esa cosa pastosa.  
—¡Joder! ¡En verdad eres fastidioso!  
—Lástima. Hazte a la idea de que tendrás que soportar mi encantadora personalidad el resto del día—declaró Jean, luego le dio una última mordida a la manzana.  
—Eso será genial.

El rubio tosió al sentir cómo el pedazo de fruta se le iba para otro lado. El silencio que siguió le indicó a Eren que Jean debía tener una expresión perpleja y aguardaba una explicación. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y entrelazó sus manos.  
—Prefiero que estés aquí —sonrió con tristeza—. Desde lo que pasó, todos, incluso el Capitán y Hanji, me tratan con demasiada amabilidad y no me dejan hacer nada. No lo soporto —apretó el agarre—. Tú eres el único que no me tiene compasión.

En la oscuridad, el ojiverde volvió a escuchar el crujido de la silla. Jean se había reacomodado y ahora contemplaba el cielo a través de la ventana.  
—No es que no te tenga compasión. Es que no la necesitas: consintiéndote como lo hacen todos, vas a volverte un inútil, y eso no le conviene ni a la Legión ni a la humanidad —se volvió para mirarlo—. Estás ciego, no lisiado.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe al pecho para Eren, sin embargo, ahí donde había dado el puño invisible también emergió una calidez que lo confundió al principio. Dudoso, alzó el brazo; momentos después, con más seguridad, lo estiró hasta que su mano tocó la de Jean y le dedicó otra sonrisa.  
—Gracias.  
El rubio se perdió un momento en aquella expresión, sintiendo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, lo que le hizo parpadear con lentitud, extrañado. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con eso? Negó con la cabeza y luego apartó su mano. Chasqueó la lengua, decidido a desviar el tema.  
—Así que no vas a comer…  
—No.  
Jean se levantó de la silla, irritado. O fingiéndose irritado.  
—Muy bien. Sólo recuerda que cuando te dé hambre, esa avena pastosa seguirá esperándote. No voy a preparar otra.  
—Puedo hacerla yo solo, mami.  
—Tch. Me gustará verte intentarlo—replicó el ojidorado, dirigiéndose a la ventana—. En especial porque con Sasha aquí, tengo que poner bajo llave todo lo comestible.  
—¿Ni siquiera me darás las llaves?  
—Tal vez. Si adivinas mis movimientos—condicionó Jean, apartando un poco las cortinas. Abrió la ventana y después tiró los restos de manzana.  
—Al Capitán no le hará mucha gracia ver basura afuera.  
—¡No me refería a ahora!

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver que Eren regresaba a tientas la bandeja a la mesita de noche. _"Última vez que cumplo los deseos de Mikasa"_ , se mintió, aunque sin realmente sentirse ¿culpable? Demonios, estaba casi hasta aliviado de tener que quedarse con el chico.  
Agobiado por el curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos, dio un fuerte tirón a las cortinas, haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara de súbito.  
—¡Agh! ¡Jean, cierra las cortinas! Me lastima la luz.  
El mencionado se quedó inmóvil, aún aferrando la tela. Poco a poco giró la cabeza hacia Eren con el semblante serio.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Que cierres las malditas cortinas. La luz me—  
Se interrumpió ante el impacto de sus palabras. Aturdido, acercó una mano a sus ojos. Jean se aproximó hacia él y apartó la silla para luego mirarlo, expectante.  
—¿Eren?  
El aludido bajó su mano y cerró la mirada con fuerza.  
—No puede ser...  
—Hanji dijo que era una posibilidad. Que era cuestión de esperar.  
—¡Llevo esperando mucho tiempo!  
—Abre los ojos.  
El chico negó con la cabeza. Jean lo tomó por ambos hombros.  
—Eren…  
—¿Y si no es real?  
—Entonces sigues igual de ciego.  
El ojiverde temblaba ligeramente, pero pudo asestarle un golpe en el costado.  
—¡Idiota! ¿¡Te mataría ser amable por una vez en tu vida!?  
—Pero si es real, volverás a ver—continuó Jean, inmune. Eren se sobresaltó—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?  
—… Tengo miedo.  
Sin darse cuenta, Jean había deslizado su mano hacia la de Eren, aferrándose a ella igual que cuando lo sacó de esa nube de vapor.  
—Todos lo tenemos alguna vez.

¿De dónde venía eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por Eren? No es que no le importara el chico pero esto, genuinamente compartir su miedo y transmitirle seguridad, no era _normal_.  
Recordó las veces en que ayudó a Jaeger durante sus primeros trayectos por la cabaña, las ocasiones en que fue el primero en tenderle una mano cuando había caído al suelo. Todo eso lo hacía para impresionar a Mikasa, se repitió una y otra vez, consciente de que gran parte de esas palabras no era verdad.  
A pesar de lo que decía en voz alta, quedarse a cuidarlo no le suponía una carga; nunca la sintió como tal y el solo pensamiento removió algo dentro de él.

Por otra parte, Eren mantenía los ojos cerrados pero también estaba más calmado, pues la calidez de esa mano lo reconfortaba por razones que sólo él conocía desde hacía tiempo; esas mismas razones le infundieron valor. Decidido, cerró un puño, respiró hondo y entreabrió la mirada con lentitud.  
La primera impresión fue confusa, ya que las penumbras a las que se había acostumbrado comenzaron a ser un juego de sombras y matices; de pronto, las sombras empezaron a tomar forma, los colores se volvieron más claros. Parpadeó. Frente a él distinguió una cara, borrosa pero en definitiva familiar. Parpadeó otra vez.  
Entonces lo vio.  
Rostro alargado. Cabello rubio, corto. Unos ojos dorados que le miraban entre expectantes y preocupados.  
Alzó su mano y la pasó por aquel rostro sin llegar a tocarlo. Empezó por la frente, luego los ojos, la nariz y al final los labios. Entonces se permitió una seca carcajada, con tal de retener las lágrimas.  
—¡Jean!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él; Jean tuvo que dejarse caer para evitar azotar contra el suelo.  
—¡Nunca creí que me daría tanto gusto ver tu estúpida cara de caballo!  
Jean arqueó una ceja. No obstante, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aturdido por estar más aliviado que molesto pero muy feliz como para que eso le importara ahora.  
—Nunca pensé que sería lo primero que verías.

Eren se separó de él y talló sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces, miró sus manos y el entorno con una enorme sonrisa; parecía un niño que veía un espectáculo de luces. La mirada de Jean despidió un extraño brillo, sin poder creer lo jodidamente tierna que encontraba esa expresión; de hecho se sorprendió a sí mismo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño, usando su mano sana.  
—Tienes la expresión más estúpida, Jaeger~  
—Cállate. Estarías igual en mi lugar—le espetó el aludido sin dejar de sonreír—. Aún no lo creo… Puedo ver los colores, la luz, las sombras, todo—alzó una mano, contemplándola y luego la bajó—. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado.  
—A Hanji le encantará escuchar cada detalle. ¡Me aseguraré de decirle!—se mofó el ojidorado, pues si algo caracterizaba a los interrogatorios de la mujer era que duraban horas.  
Eren le dio un golpe en el hombro.  
—¡Lo sabía! Incluso después de esto, sigues siendo un—  
Jean parpadeó, confundido por el súbito silencio del ojiverde. Éste miraba fijamente su hombro… o más bien su mano vendada, la que había usado por reflejo para aliviar el golpe. La apartó y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.  
—No es nada.

Eren no respondió. Recordaba lo que Hanji le comentó sobre su condición cuando se desplomó ese día; Jean había sido quien lo sacara del titán. Antes de que el ojidorado pudiera decir algo más, Eren tomó aquella mano y la examinó, notando el ligero hedor que los vendajes destilaban, el de "limón podrido" del que se había quejado hacía un rato. Era la misma mezcla que su padre solía hacer para tratar las quemaduras.  
—Jean…  
—Ya te lo dije, no es nada—replicó éste, aunque no apartó la mano. De alguna manera, de alguna extraña e incómoda manera, le gustaba el contacto de su piel. Sintió calor en sus orejas y la parte trasera del cuello, así que se obligó a enfocar la vista en la pared para desterrar cualquier pensamiento relevante a Eren y no a Mikasa.

Ajeno a la enredadera de emociones encontradas del rubio, el ojiverde seguía observando los vendajes. Estaban limpios y el hedor aún era fresco, lo que significaba que desde lo sucedido, Jean seguía bajo ese tratamiento casero. ¿Tan grave había sido la quemadura? Una que sólo fue en la mano. ¿Cómo estaría el chico si el vapor lo hubiera envuelto por completo?... ¿Estaría siquiera?  
La respuesta silenciosa le hizo un nudo en el estómago e inconscientemente tensó su cuerpo, apretando el agarre sobre esa mano. Jean la apartó con brusquedad soltando un quejido.  
—¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento!  
—¡Demonios Jaeger! Me distrajiste para poder vengarte, qué juego tan sucio—musitó el ojidorado con una expresión que a Eren le pareció más una sonrisa contenida.  
—¡N-no es eso! Yo sólo pensaba—  
—Wow.  
Eren le miró con reproche, a lo que el otro le respondió con una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas. ¡Idiota! ¡Era un momento serio y sacaba sus estupideces! ¡Cómo detestaba que aprovechara cualquier cosa para molestarlo!  
Cómo deseaba tener el autocontrol de Armin para ocultar las emociones y reprimir sonrisas idiotas, como la que acababa de esbozar cuando sintió cómo cierta calidez le llenaba el pecho al recordar cuánto había extrañado ver esas expresiones en Kirschtein. Le había dolido mucho volverse incapaz de mirarlo disimuladamente cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Esta vez Jean no se burló ni hizo comentario alguno ante su gesto. Se limitó a transformar el sarcasmo en una pequeña sonrisa y a mirarlo fijamente; ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual por varios segundos hasta que el lúgubre pensamiento volvió a cruzar la mente del ojiverde, quien parpadeó y luego bajó la mirada hasta la mano vendada.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Hah? ¿Por qué te—?  
—Pude matarte.  
Jean miró sus vendajes. Oh.  
—Pero no lo hiciste—alzó la mano sana para detener el argumento del otro—. Escucha, muchas cosas pudieron salir mal ese día. Es desesperante oír disculpas por algo que ni siquiera estaba bajo tu control… Heh, pero Jaeger, la próxima vez más te vale que esté bajo tu control: morir quemado no está en mis planes.  
Eren soltó una suave carcajada.  
—Haré lo mejor que pueda.  
—Eso no es suficiente—remarcó Jean. El ojiverde lo observó, notando la ahora mirada seria—. "La esperanza de la humanidad", "la coordenada". ¿Crees que sólo son títulos para adornar los reportes?—Jean trazó un círculo con ambas manos, enmarcándolo—. Eres un maldito símbolo, Eren, y como tal no te puedes dar el lujo de hacer sólo "lo mejor que puedas". Lo que sucedió ese día sólo es prueba de ello: debes hacerlo mejor, de lo contrario sólo estaremos perdiendo tiempo que no tenemos. A veces me pregunto si realmente entiendes eso.  
Eren bufó, fastidiado.  
—No me jodas, Kirschtein. Acabo de recuperar mi maldita vista, escuchar uno de tus sermones me hace desear volverme sordo.  
—¿¡Hah!? ¡Pues parece como si ya lo estuvieras! ¡Nunca escuchas y después otros tienen que salvar el día!  
—¿¡Cómo demonios pretendes que te escuche si más bien me estás regañando!?  
—¡Sé que me escuchas!—objetó Jean cruzándose de brazos—. Lo sé porque haces… Eso—Eren arqueó una ceja, a lo que el otro peinó su cabello hacia atrás, incomodado—. Agh… Aprietas los puños, te muerdes el labio y miras al suelo. Cuando el Capitán, Armin o Mikasa te sermonean tú sólo… te quedas ahí parado como estatua—gruñó por lo bajo, aún negándose a reconocer la realidad que tenía en frente—: Es como si quisieras rebatirme, pero sabes que no puedes.  
Jean apartó la vista, molesto. ¿Desde cuándo era tan observador? No, ¿desde cuándo se alegraba de recibir un trato diferente?

 _Prefiero que estés aquí_

Parpadeó. Cerró las palmas en puños.

 _Eres el único que no me tiene compasión_

Parpadeó otra vez. La piel de su mano sana se erizó cuando evocó el contacto con la de Eren.

 _Gracias_

Ignorando el cúmulo de pensamientos que hicieron al ojidorado enrojecer, Eren había bajado la vista hacia su regazo, apretando los puños.  
Tenía una mezcla de calma y ganas de golpear a alguien, lo que en palabras de Armin era "una combinación que daba repelús"; sólo Jean desataba ese caos: un instante era gentil y al otro ya estaba dándole sermones, siendo eso lo que menos quería escuchar… aunque lo necesitara.  
Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, sólo que era demasiado testarudo para admitirlo, al igual que Jean lo era para aceptar que le decía esas cosas por su bien, porque en verdad se preocupaba por él.

Armin se lo había mencionado la noche anterior antes de partir: cada pequeña acción y palabras toscas provenientes de Jean, eran en realidad muestras de silencioso afecto, ocultas bajo una máscara de arrogancia. Que de hecho era bastante fácil saber cuándo ésta se caía: bastaba con observar el modo en que lo miraba.  
Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, anonadado ante la realización.

Casi al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa burlona, de pronto sintiéndose envalentonado por la resolución a la que había llegado.  
—Con que esta es tu manera de ser amable conmigo, ¿no?  
—¿Hah? Claro que no. Te digo estas cosas porque nadie más lo hará—replicó el rubio en el acto, siendo traicionado por el leve rubor que quedaba en sus mejillas, lo que ensanchó su sonrisa.  
—¿Es acaso un pasatiempo el tuyo procurar mi bienestar?~  
—Parece que recuperaste la vista pero perdiste el cerebro, Jaeger. No sé de qué diablos hablas.  
Rodó los ojos, demasiado divertido y emocionado para enfurecerse ahora.  
—Hablo por ejemplo de las veces en que pasaste la noche en vela conmigo —Jean abrió la boca para rebatir, pero no se lo permitió—: Las misiones que sacrificaste para quedarte aquí o tu afán por mantenerme ocupado para que dejara de deprimirme—señaló la olvidada bandeja de comida sobre la mesita—. Hasta vienes a traerme el desayuno.

Jean hizo ademán de apartarse; su expresión de fastidio era desmentida por el claro nerviosismo en sus ojos, más porque Eren se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa "jodidamente adorable" en palabras mentales del rubio, quien volvió a gruñir por lo bajo.  
—Esas son estupideces, Jaeger. Esto lo hago por la Legión, necesitamos que estés concentrado en… En la tarea que tienes encomendada, hay una gran responsabilidad que todos compartimos… ¡No puedes sólo esp—!

Pero Kirschtein no logró terminar su atolondrado argumento, pues el repentino movimiento del ojiverde lo calló. Eren había juntado sus labios en un beso sin malicia, mismo que retuvo un par de segundos más, antes de separarse y mirarlo, expectante.  
Él en cambio permaneció con los ojos como platos; su mente intentaba sacudirse la sorpresa, buscando una posible explicación donde no la había.  
¿En verdad había hecho todo eso por Mikasa? ¿O sólo era una excusa?  
Las respuestas a esas preguntas lo golpearon de lleno y casi le hicieron estallar en una seca carcajada.  
Por tres largos años estuvo ignorando ese sentimiento, luchando contra él, sin saber que llegaría un día en que perdería.

Los enormes, brillantes ojos verdes comenzaron a desesperarse ante su silencio.  
—Bueno, di algo. ¡Lo que sea, pero no te quedes callado!  
Él no respondió, provocando que un tono rojizo se apoderara de un exasperado castaño.  
—¡Maldita sea, Kirschtein! ¡No paras con tus sermones y ahora que necesito que hables te quedas mudo! —reclamó, asiendo su camisa para zarandearlo—. ¡Reacciona, joder!

Y reaccionó.  
Aferró las muñecas de Eren y las separó, lo suficiente para poder inclinarse sobre él y besar esos labios con rudeza. Era como si cada sentimiento que hubiera reprimido en el pasado se desatara con violencia en ese instante; Eren no se resistió a tal embate, segundos después había regresado a la carga, usando las piernas para subirse en su regazo y rodearle la cintura con ellas. En el cuarto sólo podían escucharse los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos entre ambos, luchando por obtener el control durante el beso.

Cuando finalmente se separaron sus respiraciones estaban agitadas pero el brillo en sus ojos era el mismo, lo que les hizo sonreírse con picardía y emoción contenida.  
—Así que…  
—Sí.  
—Me tenías bastante engañado.  
—Y tú a mí—replicó Jean, acunando su rostro con ambas manos; Eren acarició el contacto con la propia.  
—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que sigue?  
Jean esbozó una suave sonrisa.  
—Lo averiguaremos.

Dicho esto lo atrajo hacia sí en otro beso, esta vez lento, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda del castaño con cariño. Eren sonrió contra sus labios, antes de corresponderle con sincronizada intensidad proyectada en sus manos; tal vez exageraba, pero en ese momento sentía como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.  
Nada podría interrumpir ese instante tan perfecto.

O eso creyó, hasta que Jean recordó un minúsculo detalle que antes pasó por alto. Se separó del beso y lo encaró, arqueando una ceja.  
—Por cierto… ¿"Cara de caballo", Jaeger? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?  
La mención del apodo le hizo ruborizarse, así que apartó la vista con aire distraído.  
—Es… un chiste local.  
Hacer esa declaración fue un error, lo supo tan pronto vio cómo la expresión del rubio se ensombreció. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.  
—¿Local?  
Eren le sonrió en respuesta, nervioso. Pronto tuvo que cerrar un ojo.  
—¡Bastardo suicida! ¿¡Quién te crees poniéndome un apodo tan ridículo a mis espaldas!?

 _THE END_

* * *

Parece que ni con amorsh se dejarán de pelear jajajaja creo que eso es lo que le da vida a su relación, no creen?  
Muchas gracias por leer owo


End file.
